Excuse me sir, but where in the world are we!
by WritingBuddies
Summary: 3 fangirls are having a movie night, have a little mishap with the TV and end up in pirates of the caribbean.   Will anyone stay sane! or as sane as they are now anyway.   Flames ok if what they say is helpful. read and review.
1. Movie night gets interesting

**Hello everyone! and welcome to the world of Kadek, Shelly and Bree a world in which..well lets just say its weird.  
>Anywho this story will go through the events of Curse of the Black Pearl..and possibly further..depends if you like us or not.<br>So without a further a do...  
><strong>

**Lets get this show on the road!**

**Disclamer- Pirates of the Caribbean is not owned by Kadek or Shelly...or Bree**

* * *

><p>"Shelly!" Bree called from the kitchen floor of the small apartment she shared with her two best friends, she had fallen over, yet again and was having a rather difficult time trying to stand up, curse the inventor of skinny jeans. "Get in here or so help me I will slit your throat!" She screamed and Shelly slowly stood up off the couch and walked into the kitchen before leaning against the door frame.<p>

"What's the magic word?" She said teasingly know Bree hated being polite.

"Please" Bree answered grudgingly

"You know where Kadek went off too?" Shelly asked while helping Bree off the floor then turning to the microwave to cook some popcorn.

"She went off to the get DVD's" Bree said with a grin and Shelly turned around before raising an eyebrow in an expression Bree knew meant 'What movies?"

Bree grinned more and whispered one word.

"Pirates!"

Shelly started bouncing up and down a little in excitement while walking over to the fridge and opening it.

"Well, I'm having a can of V what do yo-"

Bree's eyes started to widen and her expression looked more and more excited until Shelly lightly slapped her across the face.

"What the hell was that for starshine?" Bree asked rather grumpily while rubbing the side of her face that now had a red hand mark.

"You remember the last time you had one?"

Bree shook her head quickly and Shelly sighed, placing a green can in the pocket of her jeans.

"You started singing 'Johanna' to my letter box!"

"Creamy soda" Bree said after some thought and brushed non-existent dust off her tight black singlet which read 'Cannibalism is not frowned upon in fleet street' in red writing.

"Sprite for Ducky?" Shelly asked quickly and Bree nodded.

"Speaking of Kadek, she should be here by now" Bree said, a frown creasing her pale forehead

"Cant wait to scream about how 'hot' Jack is?" Shelly asked while raising her right eyebrow.

"At least I don't like Will!" Bree paused and visibly shuddered. "He's really annoying"

"Meh" Was all Shelly had to say as she opened the microwave and pulled out the popcorn, then both girls paused as they heard the front door slam.

"Have you two been behaving while I was away?" Kadek called while shuffling through the lounge room which was set up for the movie night with a king sized mattress on the floor, blankets, pillows and roughly $20 worth of chocolate  
>"Took your time Kadek, do you know how many tea party's I could have had in the time you were gone?" Bree asked quickly while brushing her fringe out of her face, she had recently died her hair black for no apparent reason, other than thinking it would look good.<p>

Kadek rolled her eyes and pushed her black rimmed glasses back up her nose.

"Starting with Curse of the Black Pearl I'm guessing?" She added and Shelly nodded furiously her mahogany corkscrew curls bouncing around her face.

"You have to do these things in order my little apprentices" Shelly replied while looking at the shine on her straight razor, she only pulled it out on special occasions, like times when she could use it to annoy Bree who desperately wanted one.

Kadek smiled and threw the DVD at Bree who was jealously watching the razor in Shelly's hand thinking about Sweeney Todd, resulting in her being hit in the face.

'Dammit Kady, what is it with people and injuring me today?" She mumbled while picking the DVD off the floor and walking out into the lounge.

Kadek leaned up against the wall and started twirling one of her plaits.

"So, how's Mr Turner going?" She asked with a grin on her face and Shelly rolled her eyes.

"He's hot Ducky and just face it, James will always be second best to him"

Kadek frowned a little and Shelly laughed.

"We know you like him"

There was a loud thud from the lounge room and Bree's muttering could be heard in the kitchen.

"If you're talking about who I think you're talking about I know you love him!" Bree yelled out from the lounge and Kadek pouted and started muttering about how 'he' wasn't that bad.

"Get in here already guys the DVD's ready!" Bree yelled again then Kadek and Shelly grabbed equal amounts of food before walking in and sitting down with Bree on the mattress.

Bree quickly received what was supposed to be a light punch from Shelly, but of course it made her arm throb lightly.

"Ow! Shelly you're too strong."

Shelly grinned at this, and Bree pouted slightly.

"Come on guys, let's watch the movie!" Kadek said quickly to keep Bree from plotting to murder people, a frequent occurrence.

Kadek picked up the remote and was about to press play, but Bree grabbed her arm.

"I have decided, we need an arrangement loves" She said with a grin and both Shelly and Kadek groaned before sinking into the mattress.

"What?" They both asked at the same time and Bree stood up in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"I have decided that none of us, considering we don't wish to disgust the others, are allowed to constantly go on about how hot our guys are, agreed?"

"Well, I'm not agreeing to anything." Said Shelly as Kadek raised her hand.

"Aye, ye scurvy dog." Bree said with a grin.

"I don't like anyone."

"YOU ARE FUCKING OBSESSED WITH NORRINGTON!" She screamed grabbing either side of Kadek's face; Shelly just sat there looking bored

"No I am not!" Kadek said loudly and Bree stood up again.

"I have seen you! You're all like 'Ooh look at Norrie, he's so hot _with_ that wig on'" She said while prancing around the room like and absolute idiot, Shelly simply raised an eyebrow to this, it was a regular occurrence.

"Bree." Shelly said smoothly and Bree stopped right in the middle of the Can-can to look over.

"You like Jack, I like Will and face it Kadek you like Norrington, can we just watch already?"

Bree frowned and crossed her arms before sitting back down on the mattress, "Fine."

Kadek picked the remote up again and pressed play.

A strange buzzing sound emitted from the wide screen TV and Bree gave Kadek and Shelly a worried look.

"If you guys broke that, my parents are going to kill me I already broke the last one I had" She said nervously and Kadek's deep brown eyes widened.

"I-I'll fix it" She said loudly and continued pressing buttons, but still nothing happened.

"Maybe the cords have come loose!" Shelly yelled.

Bree gasped and the look in her bright blue eyes said 'my parents will kill me' as she clutched onto Kadek's purple Hoodie.

"This isn't good!" She yelled as sparks started flying from the TV.

"If I die tell Norry I love him" Kadek said nervously, while peeling Bree from her arm before crawling over to the TV hoping she could fix it.

Shelly and Bree closed their eyes while Bree clutched onto Shelly but when they didn't hear a scream, opened them again and saw Kadek was gone.

"Kady..?" Bree said shakily and when she didn't hear a reply curled up into a ball.

Shelly was no where near as worried as Bree, she grabbed Bree shaking her lightly and tried to get her to move, but she wouldn't budge.

"Come on Bwee, its gonna be fine.."

"Last time you said that I walked into a wall!"

"You would have walked into that wall anyway…"

Bree finally stood up and muttered "Good point" Before both of them walked toward the TV, touched the cables.

And disappeared, the only thing revealing the girls were there to start with was the remote,

all its buttons smashed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well..that cant have been too terrible eh?<br>Next chapter shall be done soon, in which you get to see Kadek, Bree and Shelly in the pirates world!  
>I hope they dont jump anyone...naughty girls.<strong>

**- WritingBuddies**


	2. Thats what you get Lizzy!

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of our little story.**

**Enjoy guys.**

* * *

><p>Bree and Shelly blinked, the world slowly stopped spinning around them.<p>

Shelly quickly pulled Bree from her arm before gazing at their surroundings.

"Bree, anything look strange to you?"

Bree was stumbling towards what seemed to be a purple lump lying on the ground while mumbling to herself about tea parties and a load of nonsense.

She was completely oblivious to her surroundings until Shelly yelled out, "Bree, we're in the movie. We're in Pirates of the Caribbean!"

Bree looked up from the purple mass she was poking at.

"So I'm not imagining it?" She asked excitedly and Shelly nodded as Bree started to jump up and down. "If I'm not imagining this, that means this is real and Jack will be here and my dreams are all coming true and I'm so happy and an-" Bree was cut off by Shelly grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"Look Bree, I understand you are excited, but we have to figure out what's going on! And cover your arm!"

Bree gasped and covered her mouth as she looked down at her wrist and noticed and 'P' branded on it, "I-im a pirate?" she mumbled before flicking her fringe out of her eyes then walking back over to the purple mound and snapping her fingers.

"Kadek, wake up sleepy head" She said rather loudly and Shelly walked over seeing it was in fact her other friend.

"Come on Ducky, for some weird reason Bree has a pirate brand on her arm and needs your jumper to cover it up, or Norrington will hang her."

"N-Norriekins…" Kadek mumbled in her sleep and Bree erupted in laughter, Shelly just rolled her eyes.

"She just said Norriekins!" Bree said with a grin on her face that could almost compete with one of a Cheshire cat.

"WHERE!" Kadek screamed loudly and sat up blinking slowly and taking in the surroundings "Guys…W-what going o-"

Kadek stopped talking when she noticed a glint shining from around Shelly throat; Kadek stood up slowly and grabbed the source of it, almost choking Shelly in the process.

"It's the medallion!" She yelled and Shelly pulled it back again.

"What! How did I get this?"

Bree reached out to grab it and take a look but Shelly grabbed her arm and poked her wrist.

"Ducky Bree needs your jumper before someone notices her pirate brand."

"WHAT!" Kadek shouted before having a hand slapped over her mouth, Shelly looked around them and saw a few people looking their way.

"Shit…" Bree mumbled to herself before pulling Kadek's jumper off to reveal a top that said 'I heart my commodore'.

"Hey! Give that back Bree!" She yelled and tried to snatch it off her but Bree just growled and slipped it on herself to hide her wrist, not wanting to get arrested, she knew what happened to pirates.

"I have decided, this situation is much more confusing than I had originally thought…" Bree said with an awkward expression and Shelly nodded, whereas Kadek still looked pretty grumpy about having her jumper stolen.

"Think so do you?" She muttered.

"Yeah…otherwise I wouldn't have said it." Bree said with a raised eyebrow and Shelly sighed.

"You need to stop taking things so literally"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" The three girls span quickly and found they were face to face with Norrington.

"I-I I'm like oh my god…" Kadek stuttered and Shelly rolled her eyes before stepping forward and extending her hand.

"I'm Shelly, the small one is Bree and the stuttering one is Kadek, your true love"

Norrington blinked slowly, in an attempt to understand what was happening and shook the small hand in front of him.

"Well, girls, I would appreciate it if you could go somewhere else for the duration of the ceremony"

"Sure Norrie" Bree said with a grin before skipping off over towards an archway.

"D-do we h-have to?" Kadek stammered. Shelly shot Norrington an apologetic look before dragging Kadek away.

"Yes Ducky, we need to leave Norrie to do, whatever it is Norrie's do and we can try and figure out what's going on"

As Kadek and Shelly walked towards Bree they noticed she started jumping in the air and pointing off to her right.

"Oh dear…" Kadek mumbled and Shelly rolled eyes again.

"What is it Bree?" She asked sounding rather bored and Bree started pointing again.

"It's Eliza-bitch!"

Kadek and Shelly turned to where Bree was pointing and sure enough Elizabeth was standing there attempting to breathe with her corset on.

Shelly turned around quickly, "Bree, you get arrested for that kind of language here and you don't even know what could happen!" Shelly yelled and Bree's face fell.

"But…it's Eliza-bit-"

"No Bree, bad." Shelly said sternly pointing a finger at her friend.

"Sorry…"

Kadek sighed deeply and Shelly span around before looking back to Bree, "Norrie…" She said quickly and Bree nodded.

"Of course" She replied and Kadek grabbed Bree's arm.

"He's coming! He's coming!" She said loudly, "Oh my god does my hair look ok?"

Kadek started fixing her hair before noticing Norrington walking towards Elizabeth and pulling her away.

"Don't you remember Kady? Norrington is going to propose to Elizabeth" Bree said soothingly and Kadek frowned.

"Oh, he will not!" She yelled and started running over to Norrie and Elizabeth.

"Is she going to do what I think she is?" Shelly asked and Bree nodded before they both ran after their love-struck friend.

Kadek ran up to Norrie and Elizabeth, standing behind them quietly mouthing the words as they said them.

"I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I, must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth." Norrie said quietly and Elizabeth began to fan herself, having difficulty breathing because her corset was too tight.

Kadek slowly walked up behind Elizabeth, still completely unnoticed as Bree and Shelly finally walked up.

"I can't breathe." Elizabeth muttered and before Bree or Shelly had time to stop her Kadek pushed Elizabeth off the battlement.

"That's what you get Eliza-bitch!" She yelled while looking over the battlement and watching Elizabeth fall into the water with a rather satisfying splash.

Kadek quickly dusted her hands off and turned to find the face of a rather pissed off Shelly staring back at her.

"I thought we weren't changing the storyline, eh Ducky?" She said grumpily and Kadek pouted.

"But she was gonna fall off anyway" She said quickly and Bree nodded.

"She has a point Shelly."

Bree looked over the edge of the battlement and noticed something wrong, "Where are the ripples? Like you know that the medallion makes when it hits the water?" She asked quickly and Shelly gasped.

"I must have it! I have Elizabeth's medallion, not my own medallion Elizabeth's one!"

"Which means" Kadek added while looking over as well, "Jack hasn't noticed her yet."

"Crap!" Shelly yelled and dove off the battlement before either of the other girls had time to stop her.

Once she hit the water the ripples Bree had been talking about finally appeared meaning Shelly's Medallion had reacted the way it did in the movie.

"What an idiot" Kadek muttered and Bree noticed Jack about to jump in the water and save Elizabeth, who didn't need saving considering Shelly had already jumped in after her.

"Hmmm, I have an idea." Bree mumbled and looked like she was about to jump off when Kadek grabbed her.

"Gimme my jumper back" She said quickly and Bree rolled her bright blue eyes before pulling it off and throwing it at her.

"Stay here and make sure Norrie gets down in time alright?" She asked and Kadek nodded, "Oh dear I think I'm gonna fall!" Bree said with a smirk and a fake dainty voice before pretended to faint causing her to 'fall' off the battlement.

"Bree you are so stupid!" Kadek yelled over the edge and turned to her around to find Norrington staring at her.

"James!" She said as she walked up to him.

"What's happening why did you're two friends just jump off the battlement?" He asked sounding rather flustered, which was understandable, considering the girl he just proposed to was pushed into the water.

"You need to get down there" Kadek yelled pointing down to the docks, "I have a strange feeling someone down there needs to be arrested, that and you might wanna go say hi to Eliza-bi…Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth…" Norrie breathed and Kadek rolled her eyes before making a grab at his wrist.

"She fainted, I think her corset was too tight and she fell but don't worry Shelly went to save her and she's the best swimmer I know." She added while dragging him down to the dock, one thought running through her mind.

_I'm holding Norrie's hand._

* * *

><p><strong>Aww how romantic :3 <strong>

**Next chapter will be up soon guys**

**Review please (:**

**-WritingBuddies**


	3. Meeting Jack and Will

**Hello everyone! and welcome to a new chapter!  
>Now, Bree has decided to respond to reviews!<strong>

***Camera turns to Bree***

**Hello guys! now, lets respond to these reviews shall we?**

**CHAPTER 1**

**p2bf - **Uhh..Sorry about that i guess.  
><strong>Katie-Tails123- <strong>Thankyou so much!

**CHAPTER 2**

**Ironhide and Lennox- **Nice to know you are enjoying it :)  
><strong>PhoenixOfIce- <strong>Thats awesome! nice to know you like it :D

**Anywho, on with the story eh?**

* * *

><p>"How can such a midget be so god damn heavy?" Shelly groaned when she finally managed to drag the unconscious Elizabeth onto the wooden dock.<p>

Looking around she noticed one of the naval officers called Mullroy standing there gawking at her.

"Who are you?" He asked nervously and Shelly looked at him with a bored expression.

"Name's Shelly and I need to borrow your knife Mullroy"

"H-how do you kno-"

Shelly sighed and turned to where Jack was gently placing Bree, who was also unconscious, on the dock.

"You know her love?" Jack asked as he noticed the look of concern on Shelly's face and she laughed.

"Yeah, i know her; i think you might have to give her mouth to mouth. Also can I borrow your knife?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at Shelly's comment and tossed her the knife.

"Thanks." She said while Elizabeth started to cough up water. After checking that Elizabeth was ok she turned and studied jack while he looked after Bree.

"Like what you see love?"

Shelly scrunched up her nose in disgust as Jack winked at her and luckily his attention was brought back to Bree as she finally started breathing and Shelly was distracted by a shrill cry of "Elizabeth!" Coming from who seemed to be Governor Swann.

Kadek released Norrington from her grip and sprinted over to Shelly, "Oh my god! Are you ok? You didn't hit the rocks did you? Norrie and I were so worried! ...well I was worried James was freaking out about Lizzy, but are you ok?"

Shelly rolled her eyes and stood up, while twisting the water out of her hair, it was almost straight from the waterlog "I'm fine, just a little wet is all"

"And Bree?" Kadek asked while eyeing the unconscious girl and Shelly laughed, "I think Jack has that covered. If he can't wake her up just get him to whisper savvy in her ear, She'd probably have a heart attack."

Kadek cracked and grin and Shelly raised an eyebrow, "This is perfect Shelly! I have James, Bree is about to meet Jack, all you need to do is meet Will!"

"Will! I'll be at the blacksmiths! I'll see you after the cursed pirates get Lizzy kay? Just stay away from them" She yelled while running off and Kadek waved.

Meanwhile, Bree finally was dragged into consciousness and slowly cracked her eyes open, bright blue met dark brown and she knew exactly who was leaning over her.

"H-hello" She stuttered nervously, a blush creeping across her pale face.

"'Ello love" Jack said with a smirk and he slowly leaned away from Bree as she began to sit up, unlike in the movie, Norrie and his band of navy buddies were busy fussing over Lizzy, so Bree and Jack had a little longer to get acquainted before their presence was noted.

"S-sorry you had to go in and get me, I can usually swim really well, but the fall was a little...you know, surprising"

"Mm, you know love, you can stop the act, I know what you are."

Bree blinked slowly, Jack knew she was from the future, how?

"Wh-What?"

Jack slowly leaned in until his lips were only millimetres from Bree's ear and her heart stopped, she could feel his warm breath, and just before she lost control, Jack finally spoke.

"Pirate" He drawled and slowly leaned away again.

"Oh yeah..th-that, I need to work on covering it up don't I?"

Jack nodded quickly and lifted his sleeve of his wrist revealing his brand, "Don't worry, won't tell em love"

Bree nodded and tried to look surprised, she knew Jack was a pirate, of course she did, a very, very attractive pirate.

Then she heard a sound she really didn't want to hear, Norrington's voice.

"On your feet"

Bree rolled her eyes and stood up before glaring over at Kadek, "Keep your boy in check Kady!" She hissed and Kadek clutched he chest in mock hurt as Norrie went through Jack's things and revealed him as a pirate.

"It's his job Bree, we need to keep the storyline the same, remember?"

"Commodore, I really must protest." Elizabeth said loudly, "This man saved the girls life!" She added while pointing at Bree who nodded.

"And my life is very valuable!" Bree added while walking up and standing in between Jack and Elizabeth with a smirk on her face and Kadek rolled her eyes, she knew exactly what Bree was planning.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

Bree's smirk grew larger and Kadek rolled her eyes, why so excited about getting him dressed? She pondered and Jack threw his shackles over Bree's head, "Finally"

All the Port Royal residents seemed utterly worried about Bree's safety, even Elizabeth to her

surprise.

"Wow, everyone seems to want to be my friend" She muttered as Jack spun her around.

"'Ope you don't mind 'elping me out dearie" He said with a smirk and Bree blushed again, "N-No, its fine"

The Commodore and Kadek passed all Jack effects to Bree who helped Jack get them on with a slightly nervous look on her face.

"Easy on the goods darling" He said as Bree was tightening his belts and she blushed furiously and muttered "all done" with a smile once she was finished and Jack spun her around again before whispering in her ear.

"I'll see ya again love"

Bree smiled, completely hoping she would and Jack finally lifted the shackles and yelled, "Gentlemen, m'ady's, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" before embarking on his hilarious escape attempt.

"Excuse me"

Bree quickly spun around and found Norrington glaring at her and she winced slightly, "Hello Commodore"

"Who are you?" He asked his glace flicking to Bree's wrist and back up to her face again.

"Dammit" She muttered to herself knowing she had been caught.

"I said who are you?" James demanded and Bree's eyes widened.

"Come on Bree, fake name..." Kadek muttered nervously from her hiding spot behind James and Bree finally answered.

"I'm Brianna…erm...Rainey! That's my name!..Rainey…hehe"

"Well, Miss Rainey, you are sentenced to hang for acts of piracy, Gillette please escort her to the prison" James said in a rather bored tone as Gillette walked up to Bree and clasped some shackles on her wrists and began to pull her away.

"K-Kadyy!" She yelled and Kadek attempted to leave Norrie and chase after her friend, but someone her grabbed her arm and she couldn't go.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about you friend like this, I suggest you accompany Miss Swann her father and I back to the household, I believe they will allow you to stay until you find your way back home."

Kadek sighed, as much as she wanted to help Bree, she knew James meant well and really didn't want to deny his request.

"Alright...but please call me Kadek."

* * *

><p>Shelly sat in front of the fire of the blacksmith shop drying out her hair as she watched Jack walk around trying to get his shackles off, undoubtedly both Bree and Kadek had headed back to the Swann household, she was planning to meet them back right after the fight, there was no way she was going to miss this.<p>

She sighed a pulled a hair tie from around her wrist and pulled her curly hair into a messy pony tail before stepping out to where Jack was standing.

"Hey" She said loudly and Jack jumped around with his pistol pointing at Shelly's head, "It's me Jack, I was helping Lizzy, My name's Shelly by the way."

Jack nodded slowly and put his gun away, "You friends with that other lass, black 'aired one?"

Shelly smirked, "Yep I am, why you asking?"

"No reason..."

Shelly smiled, did he like her already? She hoped so. If Bree found she would defiantly be visited by the beetroot fairy.

"You might want to try the donkey, you know, to get the shackles off"

Jack looked over at the donkey and noticed the elaborate machinery above it, "oh!"

He sauntered over the fire and grabbed a hot poker to prod the donkey with but Shelly jumped about ten feet in the air and screamed.

"Don't hurt Norman!"

Jack groaned, this girl had named the donkey? Strange thing, he defiantly liked the other one better.

He walked up to the donkey and screamed in its face, kicked it, pushed it, prodded it, danced in front of it! But it wouldn't bloody move!

"Aw, I think you scared him" Shelly muttered and started stroking the donkey's fur and much to Jack's surprise it started to walk.

"Finally!" He yelled and got the shackles off just as Will entered the room.

He ran off and tried to pull Shelly with him, but she came to meet Will, why would she leave.

"Right where I left you" Will muttered with a smile as he noticed Mr. Brown unconscious in his seat then he looked up and saw Shelly grinning her face off.

"Good day William, my name is Shelly." She said while extending her hand.

"Good day Miss, how do you know my name?" He asked before lightly kissing her knuckles.

_Thank god I don't blush!_ Shelly thought.

Will turned around and noticed a hammer sitting on an anvil, "I didn't leave that there" He muttered and noticed Jacks hat, Shelly grasped his wrist as he went to grab it and pulled him behind her just as

Jack jumped out, pointing his sword.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate." Will said loudly and tried to stand in front of Shelly.

"You're somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" Jack asked and Shelly snickered, Bree loved that line.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Will said while Shelly ran over the lines in her head.

"Umm I hope you two gents can avoid violence, I seem to get injured a lot so yeah if there's going to be a fight I'll stay out of it."

"Good girly." Jack said to Shelly before addressing Will, "and you, it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me."

He began to walk toward the exit but Will held up a sword and Shelly sighed, "Awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>*Camera Back to Bree again*<strong>

**Well, i hope you liked it guys! from now on, each chapter will be in three parts, Shelly, Kadek and I, except when two people are together a whole chapter, which wont happen often.  
>Anywho, next chapter comeing soon (:<strong>

**Review? **

**-WritingBuddies.**


	4. Hanging! and prison is icky

**Hello all, and welcome to chapter 4, in which our Heroines each have their own section.**

**On with the show!**

**Disclamer- Sadly, Pirates is not owned by anything of us, if it was, Bree would have Jack locked in a clupboard and who knows what Shelly and Kadek will be doing With Norrie and Will...**

* * *

><p><strong>Kadek<strong>

"Uh...Why do i have...to wear this bloody...rib crusher!" Kadek moaned as she tugged on the corset one of the maids had forced her into in an attempt to loosen it a little, which didn't work.

"I'm sorry Miss Thatcher, but it is proper" The maid muttered nervously and Kadek sighed.

"Fine, whatever, Jus-just, can you get Elizabeth in here?" She asked and the maid nodded curtly before spinning on her heel and walking out of the room.

"Stupid bloody corset!" Kadek yelled and walked around the room, "I wonder what James is doing." She sighed lightly and sat on the comfortable bed with a dazed look on her face, "Hmm, gorgeous..." She mumbled with half lidded eyes and she pulled her glasses off rubbing them on her dress in attempt to clean them a little before the was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She yelled and it was not the person she expected to walk in.

"Good afternoon Miss Thatcher, i hope you feel comfortable in this room"

"Yes, i do Commodore, thanks for asking" She replied nervously while staring absentmindedly in his green eyes, "And please, call me Kadek"

Norrie smiled lightly and nodded, "Then you must call me James"

Kadek blushed madly and started twirling her plaits with a small smile on her face, "O-of course...James"

"If i may ask Mi- Kadek, where do you originally come from?" James asked and Kadek gasped.

What should she say? Can't very well say Australia, it hadn't been discovered yet.

"Erm, Singapore!" She said loudly and James raised an eyebrow.

"Singapore, i suppose you haven't been conversing with any pirates?"

"No no no, god no, wouldn't even think about it, like ever!"

"Well, that's good to know; once again i am very sorry about your friend"

Kadek's face fell; she hadn't thought about Bree, she hoped she was alright.

"I don't understand it, we were best friends since we were 12, i can't believe she didn't tell me"

She felt terrible lying to James, but she couldn't tell him where they were from and couldn't tell him how in love Bree was with Jack.

"I'm sorry, if you do not wish to; you will not have to witness the hanging"

Kadek jumped off the bed in horror, "Hanging! You're going to bloody hang her!"

James looked absolutely appalled with Kadek's language but managed to stay calm.

"Now Kadek-"

"Its Miss Thatcher thank you! Now i would like it if you would get out of my room!" She almost shouted and Norrie opened his mouth to reason with her but didn't have time before she interrupted him.

". now." She said in a broken whisper.

**Shelly**

"Bloody Pirate" Shelly muttered from her hiding place behind Norman, the donkey, Jack had just pulled his gun out on Will, she hated that part, Will had been doing so well, this was probably his first real swordfight with a pirate, he would have won if Jack wasn't such a freaking cheater!

"Oh look at me, Mr tough cheating pirate!" She yelled out to Jack who looked at her, rolled his eyes and turned back to Will, who was about to attack him again.

All three of the people in the room heard the sound of the naval officers trying to break the door down and Shelly smirked, Jack was totally going to get it.

"Move away!" He hissed to Will.

"No" He answered quickly and Shelly smiled. "That's it" She whispered and stepped away from Norman and over to where Mr. Brown was passed out.

"Please move!"

Shelly laughed, Jack used manners, he looked over and glared at her, she stuck her tongue out and winked at Will before stealing Mr. Brown's rum bottle as Jack and Will continued talking.

"No, i cannot just step aside and let you escape"

Jack looked completely and utterly desperate and seemed as though he was about to shoot

Will, "This shot was not meant for you."

Will looked completely confused and Shelly walked up behind Jack, muttering, "Sorry Bree"

Before breaking the bottle over Jack's head and quickly handing Will the end of the broken bottle.

"Tell them you did it!" She said quietly as the navy broke down the door.

"Congratulations Mr. Turner, you have assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive" Norrie said smoothly and Will looked incredibly proud as Shelly noticed Kadek running through the officers in an amazing corset dress.

"Shelly! I told Norrington i had to come with him, i knew you were gonna be here!"  
>"Whoa, slow down Ducky, why so worried?"<p>

"N-Norrie is gonna hang Bree! She was arrested!"

"What!" Shelly yelled and turned to Norrington with a growl, "You better let her go you wig wearing git!"

Kadek lightly nudged Shelly; she still liked him, under the anger of his hanging plan.

"I'm dreadfully sorry Miss, but Miss Rainey has committed acts of piracy and this is what happens to pirates."

Shelly's face lit up, Jack was going to be arrested and Will was going to get him out, Bree would be fine, she knew it.

"Now, Miss Thatcher and Miss..?"

"May, Shelly May"

"Miss May, you will accompany me back to the Swann residence, Mr. Turner, thank you for your assistance"

"It would be my pleasure" Shelly said before slipping her arm though Kadek's. "Maybe I'll get a dress too."

"Believe me, they aren't that good"

Shelly smiled and nudged Kadek, "they are if you know how to stand in them."

"Ladies first?" James said while motioning to the door and Shelly walked over to Will.

"Please you have to save Bree."

**Bree**

"I'm cold, I'm wet and my jeans have shrunk about 2 sizes, this sucks." Bree moaned to herself in her cold dirty prison cell, she was very inconveniently placed next to a cell full of icky and perverted men.

"Come 'ere girly, you know you want to"

Bree turned to face the man with yellow teeth who was grinning at her.

"No in fact, i know i don't want to go over there, pervert"

"Come on, i 'aven't 'ad any fun in years" The man drawled and Bree mimed throwing up.

"Even if i did say yes, there are kinda bars in the way retard"

"Ah, but i bet we could overcome these problems missy, anything can be overcome by love"

"Ew... Look I'm sorry I'm just not interested" Bree muttered and she looked up from the floor of the cell when she heard some people walking down the stairs.

"Did you bring me the chocolate i asked for?" She called out and the officer simply rolled his eyes and unlocked her cell before throwing someone else in as well.

"I don't think this is chocolate!" Bree yelled while the guys walked away from her cell and she slumped back against the wall.

"'Ello love"

"Bloody jars of dirt!" Bree jumped backwards and hit her head on the wall with a loud thump, "Ooww"

"You a'right?" The person in the cell asked and Bree blushed slightly quickly realising who it was.

"Mm, fine, i hit my head all time, i walk into things, trip over other thin-"

She was cut off back Jack touching the back of her head with a concerned look on his handsome face.

"Well, s'not bleeding"

"Uhuh..." Bree squeaked out as Jack moved from in front of her and leaned against the wall as well.

"Y-you met Shelly, right?"

"Ah, the lovely lass with a 'abit of talking to donkeys"

Bree chuckled, Shelly was a little protective over the donkey, "Yes her, you like her?" She asked awkwardly and Jack smirked, he knew exactly why this girl was asking that, jealousy.

"Nah love, she knocked me out."

Bree frowned; Shelly was going regret that later.

"You never told me your name love" Jack said with a grin and Bree blushed.

"B-Bree..."

"Well Bree, thanks for 'elping me earlier"

Bree shrugged, "Its fine, i would have preferred i didn't end up here though.."

"Is Bree short for anything?" Jack asked randomly and Bree blushed again.

"Brianna...i hate it though, so can we stick with Bree?"

"Nothing wrong with Brianna.."

Bree turned quickly and glared at Jack who raised his hands in defence, "Alright, jus' Bree then, Brianna is a nice name though"

"Well then" Bree leaned against the wall again, "Is Jack short for anything?"

Jack groaned slightly and Bree giggled.

"Fess up" She said with a smirk and Jack muttered something, "Hmm, what was that?"

"Jackson..."

Bree stifled a giggled and held a hand to her chest, "I vow to never tell anyone, if you don't call me, Brianna"

Jack nodded furiously and then spent the rest of the night talking about all the different things he had done, all Bree could remember was something about becoming a chief, it was about the end of that story when she fell asleep on Jack shoulder, he stopped talking and smirked slightly when he saw Bree asleep and started playing with her hair, while the perverts in the next cell taunted and looked a little sad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, Jackson :3<br>We will see you next chapter.**

**Review?**

**-WritingBuddies**


	5. Cannon fire and seperate ways

**hello and welcome to another exciting episoide of our little story (:  
>Thankyou to everyone who has subscribed and added the story to favorites, it means so much guys 3<br>Anywho, on with the story!**

**Disclamer- Bree Shelly and Kadek do not own pirates...alothough Bree has a pirate medallion! (omg i know right! :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Shelly <strong>

Shelly frowned grumpily, finding even the low light from the candle painful, she had just woken up from the best and most inappropriate dream she ever had to the sound of people screaming and pirates blowing crap up. She groaned and flicked some loose curls out of her face before getting up to wake Kadek.  
>"NooooooOOOO Shhhlleeepppyyy!" She moaned in her sleep and Shelly rolled her eyes before kicking her again, all she did was cover her head with a pillow and continue moaning.<br>"You suck Shelly, I'm sleeping!" Kadek grumbled and Shelly proceeded to tug on one of her plaits, "Get the hell up before i get Barbossa to sit on you!"  
>"NoooOOOooo" Kadek mumbled again and slid completely under the blankets.<br>"Get up or so help me i will get Davy Jones to sit on you!" There was a pause in which Kadek thought about this, it was about now that Shelly used her last resort, "and he will be naked."

Kadek screamed and jumped so high out of bed she was practically flying before landing on the floor and crawling all over the place trying to find her glasses that flew off her face when she jumped into the air.  
>"Shelly!" Kadek yelled and Shelly sighed before finally giving the glasses to her friend and heard a shrill scream from downstairs.<br>"Elizabeth!" Shelly and Kadek yelled in unison and Shelly turned and began to run out the door while calling to Kadek.  
>"I have the medallion so i have to go with Lizzy; you stay here and watch over Norrie, run to the cellar the pirates don't go down there!"<br>Kadek nodded as Shelly proceeded to run down the stairs, her floor length purple nightgown getting caught on broken pieces of wood on numerous occasions.

"I miss my jeans!" Shelly muttered pausing to rip the dress just above her knees then continuing down the staircase as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs and jumped over the fallen chandelier and stopped just outside the room hearing Pintel and Ragetti taunting Lizzy who was presently hiding in a secret room inside the wall.  
>"You've got something of ours, and it calls to us. The gold calls to us." Pintel drawled and Shelly grimaced, he was so perverted...then she sighed knowing what she had to do, just as the opened the door revealing Lizzy she jumped out holding her medallion in the air.<br>"You mean this gold?"  
>"You!" Ragetti asked pointing at Shelly, then Elizabeth, "But we though she?"<br>"Nope, My medallion, my names Shelly Turner" She pointed to Lizzy, "And that there is Eliza-bi...ehem, Elizabeth Smith, she's my cousin and my best friend."  
>"Which one d' we take?" Ragetti asked Pintel who simply shrugged, "I say we bag both o' them" Ragetti nodded and Pintel gave Shelly his signature perve face before grabbing her arm and Shelly held up a hand, "Oh almost forgot" She paused for a moment and motioned for Lizzy to walk over before smirking lightly, "Parley"<br>Pintel and Ragetti groaned.

**Bree**

"Jaaaacccckkkk!" Bree yelled when she hit her head on the hard floor of the prison cell, "If you wanted me to get off you could have just asked you know?...Jack?"  
>Bree slowly sat up and the whole room shook as cannon fire sounded all around, "It's the Black Pearl!" Jack called as he looked out his little window and Bree groaned still half asleep.<br>"Uggh, stupid pirate people shooting everything..."  
>"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories," one of the perverts in the cell next door started. "She's been preying on ships and settlements for near 10 years. Never leaves any survivors."<br>Bree rolled her eyes again and turned to the perve as Jack opened his mouth to say something, "No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"  
>Jack closed his mouth again and stared and Bree in wonder, <em>how the hell did the lass know what i was going to say?<em>

Bree saw the look on Jack's face and mentally slapped herself for line stealing; there was a moment of silence, then:  
>"Squid faced tentacles! Barbie's gonna nab Shelly!" Bree always call's Barbossa Barbie. Jack watched into confusion as Bree grabbed the door of the cell and started pulling it upwards frantically.<br>"Love...?" Jack walked over to Bree and put his hands on her shoulders, "Love, what are you doing?"  
>"Leverage!" She yelled.<br>"Wha-"  
>"LEVERAGE!"<br>Jack spun Bree around quickly and once she was face to face with him she started blushing again, "S-sorry..."  
>A giant explosion went through the prison and it ended with Bree cowering in the corner of the cell as the pirates of the other side of the bars escaped.<br>"My sympathies, my friends. You've no matter of luck at all," One of the prisoners said as he and the rest laughed hysterically as they jumped out and escaped.

Jack just looked out of the small gap longingly. Bree however was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, "M-my life flashed before my eyes!" She muttered and Jack spun around quickly.  
>"Interesting?"<br>Bree shook her head, "Everything but..." She bit her lip nervously knowing that by her 'life' she meant many pictures of Jack and slowly stood off the floor before kneeling in front of the cell and holding a bone out through a gap.  
>"Come here Charlie! You're a good dog aren't you honey? Come over here and aunty Bree will give you a nice tasty bone."<br>Jack sauntered over to Bree and knelt down next to her, "It's just you ol' Jack and Aunty Bree now. Come on, come on! That's a boy! Get your bone!"  
>Bree giggled lightly and bit her lip again; <em>Jack is so sexy when he does that voice.<br>_"Eh?"  
>"...Did i say that out loud?" <em>Shit, shit, shit!<em> She thought.  
>"Mmm, think I'm sexy do you love..?"<br>Bree skin quickly flushed to the colour of a beetroot, "Stupid beetroot fairy, where's and axe when you need one?" Bree said to herself while trying to hide her face with her fringe.

They both heard a clunking sound and two navy officers rolled down the stairs, "This ain't the armoury!"  
>"Heh, somebody is a little stupid." Bree muttered to herself and much to her misfortune the pirates heard her and quickly turned to the cell.<br>"Look who we got here eh twig? And pretty little wench." He taunted and Bree growled at him.  
>"I am not a wench!"<br>Twig and the Un-named pirate smiled a perverted smile before finally noticing Bree's cell mate, "Well, well, well Twig, our day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" He started walking towards Jack. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow"  
>The pirate nobody has bothered to name spat on him. Jack glared at them and Bree was muttering to herself, "Nobody is allowed to spit on my Jack"<br>Jack turned to her and smirked. "I'm _your_ Jack, eh love?"  
>Bree turned bright red again and looked like she just wanted to run and hide, luckily Twig and- ok this guy really needs a name, so how about...Ben?- Ben interrupted the awkward moment.<br>"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." Ben said loudly and Twig turned to Bree, "S'pose they 'ave improved a little he is stuck in a cell with this whore."  
>Bree was fuming and if this was a cartoon, steam would have been coming out of her ears. "Well lucky for him, the smallest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." She spat much to Jack's protest and Twig stuck his arm through the bars, his hand turning into bone as it gripped onto Bree's neck, she-being much shorter then Twig- was lifted about a foot and a half into the air and completely unable to breathe.<br>"...So...there is...a curse" She spluttered out not really caring about line stealing now, she looked to her left and noticed Jack frantically searching for a way to get Twig off her.  
>"What do you know of the curse?" Ben spat as Twig finally released Bree and she stepped back so he couldn't reach her anymore.<br>"I...know more than any of you." Twig and Ben span and walked out of the prison as Bree clutched her throat shaking with fear.  
>"I shouldn't have done that...right?" She asked with a sad smile and Jack smirked before sitting on the floor and pulling Bree down with him, "No love, you shouldn't have."<br>Bree nervously rested her head on Jack's shoulder again and he smiled before gently pushing her down until her head was on his lap instead, Bree blushed furiously but did not think to protest, eventually she closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

Jack smiled lightly at Bree and started gently running his hands through her hair, "So you know of the curse?" He asked her, knowing full well she couldn't hear him. "That's very interesting."

**Kadek **

Kadek sat shivering in the cellar of the Swann residence, she had taken Shelly's advice and ran down there straight away, luckily she found a crate of apples and had been munching on them until she remembered Shelly had just been captured by a man with a scraggily beard and a fetish for apples...eww.  
>So presently she was throwing them at a nearby wall, on which she had drawn a very realistic-or so she thought- drawing of Barbossa and Norrie standing nearby laughing.<br>"Eat the damn apples Barbossa!" She screamed and tossed yet another apple, laughing as it hit the picture right in between the eyes all the juice from apple squirting everywhere.; she had also drawn a picture of the Kraken (Although Bree called it Henry, like Henry the octopus) but that was more out of boredom than anything else, in fact the room was filled with drawings, mostly of James though, Kadek was very happy about finding that stick of charcoal in there. Even though her drawings weren't the best in the world, Kadek was happy she had something to perve on as she was away from James for a while and being in a room full of pictures of him made her very we'll just say very comfortable and she started to kiss some of them and ended up with charcoal lips from kissing the pictures.

After throwing the last few apples and kissing James' Kadek got bored and started to hum the pirates of the Caribbean theme to herself, wondering if the fight was over yet, she decided it was very boring down there and in fact the sounds above had stopped, that meant the pirates were gone right?  
>She shrugged quickly before standing up and brushing down her pale blue nightgown and walking up the cold stairs and through the main hall, grimacing at all the dead bodies and debris.<br>Kadek pushed her glasses back up her nose again and pushed open the heavy front doors of the house before walking outside and finding it was morning..._how long was i down there?_ She thought to herself and started to wander around aimlessly, attempting to find James or another naval officer who could at least direct her to him, he would care about her wellbeing right? And he would want to help her relax calm down, things like that.  
>She shuddered slightly as she stepped over a man with a hatchet stuck in his back, she had never really been able to watch the aftermath on the movies and she certainly didn't like it.<p>

Then she came across someone lying face first on the ground, she gasped and rolled the person over immediately recognising the dopy expression on the guy.  
>"Will!" She whispered it was Will, Or Captain Pansy as Bree would call him.<br>"Whaaa…?" Will mumbled still seeming confused. All of a sudden his eyes flew open and he jumped about 5 feet in the air.  
>"Miss Thatcher! Help! Th-the pirates! They've taken Elizabeth! And Miss May!"<br>Kadek noted that Will yelled out 'Miss May' much louder then Elizabeth and grinned to herself.  
>"You like her…" She said in a sing-song voice and Will looked puzzled as Kadek smirked, when he was confused he looked like a lost little puppy...kinda cute but not her style<br>"Do you mean Miss May?"  
>"No duh William, course I do!"<br>"Well, I admire the way she handled herself in the situation with the pirate yet I do not…_like_ her"  
>Kadek put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, "You wanna save Lizzy and Shelly right?"<br>Will nodded furiously in agreement..then he stopped.  
>"Hang on; what is that black stuff on your lips?" Will asked pointing to Kadek's lips.<br>"Oh, ahh nothing," Kadek said while wiping the remaining charcoal off her lips.  
><em>Crap thank god Will pointed that out...what if i found James when it was still on!<em>  
>"Umm lets go find James eh Will?"<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Random Crap Bree typed when she was running low on ideas.<span>_

_Then Barbossa sat on a chair and dust flew all around him and rose into the sky, it transmorgafide into stars and thats how the constellation of Jack Sparrow was born._

_Jerry likes his slurpee's microwaved._

_And then Jack held a bottle of rum in the air while screaming, "At last my arm is complete again!" Then there was a load of sexy burtonesque music._

_Eventually, Captain Pansy realized, he is truly an elf._

_Cheese is a kind of meat, a tasty yellow beef!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, next chapter will be here soon guys!<strong>

**Hey guys a note from Shelly here. I just wanted to say the support is wonderful and I'm glad the majority of you have enjoyed this story. If you have ideas on anything or details you think are important or curious about just ask and I'll answer to the best of my ability. Love you all, =D!**

**Heey! its Bree again (: as Shelly just said you can PM us about any ideas or suggestions you have we really like getting feedback!**

**Cheerio loves.**

**-writingbuddies**


	6. A negotiation and a jailbreak

**Hello everyone! we are back!  
>And we bring another chapter...which you can read, because that it what most people do with chapters, this chapter was written by Shelly, not Bree as usual (thankyou Shelly Bree's hands were starting to hurt)<strong>

**Disclaimer- Bree Kadek and Shelly dont own pirates...but they do own computers**

* * *

><p><strong>Shelly – The night before. <strong>

Shelly closed her eyes and tried to keep her stomach from doing flips. _I hate motion sickness_, she thought to herself as her eyes started watering, when they finally made it to the Black Pearl Pintel made Shelly climb aboard the ship first and she grimaced knowing she was unwillingly giving him a full view of her batman undies, _Why the heck did I have to rip the damn dress so high?_

She gripped the banister of the ship, swallowing to keep herself from throwing up on the large dark skinned pirate in front of her, as Elizabeth came up after her followed by Pintel and Ragetti.

The tall pirate named Bo'sun spoke, "I didn't know we was takin' on captives."

Pintel to where Shelly was standing with a hand over her mouth. "She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa." He replied braggingly

Shelly swallowed once again before straightening up and taking a few tentative steps to where Bo'sun was standing. "I am here to negotiate-" She stopped and blocked the back handed slap from Bo'sun, surprising him. "Yeah, yeah I'll speak when spoken too."

Bo'sun just glared preparing to hit her again. Just then Barbossa stepped forward and grabbed his wrist.

"And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley."

Bo'sun still looked angry but still spat out "Aye, sir." Before stepping behind him.

Barbossa then turned to Shelly "My apologies, Miss."

Shelly just shrugged and tried to remember the script; she needed Lizzy in the background for now. "Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

"There are a lot of long words in there, Miss; we're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?" Barbossa replied his sandpaper voice gave Shelly the chills.

Shelly smiled sweetly and replied in her scariest voice. "I want you to leave and never come back."

Barbossa grinned back. "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Means no.

Shelly smiled, talking with the pirates had given her an adrenaline rush and meant she didn't even feel sea sick at the present moment.

"Very well. I'll drop it." She said sweetly, while she dangled the medallion over the edge of the ship.

Barbossa replied a smile evident in his voice. "Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?"

Elizabeth finally found the courage to speak. "It's what you've been searching for. I recognize the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."

"Did ya, now?"

Shelly quickly replied glaring at fish-lips, Bree always called her that, hoping she would get the hint and shut up. "Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it."

She smirked when every pirate lunged forward when she made to drop it.

Barbossa grinned at her chuckling softly while he asked "Ah. You have a name, Missy?"

Shelly dipped a curtsy and replied "Michelle Turner, I'm a maid in the governor's household and this is my cousin Elizabeth Smith, also a maid in the governor's house."

"Ahhh, Miss Turner, and Miss Smith." Barbossa drawled and Pintel leaned forward whispering "Bootstrap."

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that. Family heirloom, perhaps?" Barbossa asked.

Shelly faked looking offended and said. "I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean."

Barbossa replied grinning. "Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return."

Shelly handed it over. "Our bargain?"

Only to find that Barbossa had walked away from her and Elizabeth.

Flinching when Bo'sun shouted. "Still the guns and stow 'em, Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port."

Shelly thanked her years in drama class and shouted to Barbossa "Wait! You have to take us to shore. According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren –"

Barbossa turned and glared down at her. "First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call "guidelines" than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner, Miss Smith."

**Kadek - The next morning **

"Okay so where is the most likely place for the Commodore to be?" Will muttered as he and Kadek looked for Norrington, Kadek was helping by screaming constantly, "Norrie! James! Where are you?"  
>Will rolled his eyes and pointed out a gazebo nearby, thinking James might have been there both Will and Kadek sprinted towards it and sure enough Norrie was there. Kadek blushed madly and Will simply shouted at him like a mad man. "They've taken them. They've taken Elizabeth and Miss May!"<p>

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man, i do not have time for this." Norrington replied in a bored voice.

But before Murtogg could even come close to Will, he continued speaking. "We have to hunt them down, we must save them."

Governor Swann intervened quickly. "And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, and of course Miss May, please share it."

"That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl." Murtogg added to the conversation seeming rather proud of himself for having details.

Mullroy, not wanting to be left out, added. "Mentioned it, is more what he did."

Will exclaimed excitedly. "Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it."

Norrington looked up and said. "No the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course."

Kadek had started to plead with the commodore herself when Will interrupted her.

He was so annoyed at the almost casual interest Norrington was showing that he buried his hatchet in the table in front of him. "That's not good enough!"  
>"Hehe, why is the rum gone?" Kadek sang quietly to herself while dancing until she saw that everyone was looking at her.<br>"S-Sorry, carry on with your argument," She said while tilting her head to the side to get a better look at Norrie. _Gosh James looks hot when he is angry and confused.._

Commodore Nozz turned back to Will "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only one here who cares for Elizabeth or Miss May." He drawled while pulling Will's hatchet from the table.

Will nodded when as he took the hatchet back and turned to Miss Thatcher, "I think you should stay here with the Commodore, you will probably be more comfortable."

"Yes...uh...I mean I shall," she said, and turned back to the commodore who was staring at her intently. She felt herself blush and quickly waved to Will, who couldn't see her any way.  
>"So <em>James<em>, what do you want to do _hmmm_?" she asked suggestively as she scooted up to Norrington.

"I have to get back to work, umm, just go sit over there," Norrington answered while blushing and walking back to his desk. Kadek walked over to a chair nearby and slumped down and with a pouty expressing wondering what her friends were doing and defiantly not noticing Norrie staring at her.

**Bree – the same morning **

Bree sat in the shadiest part of the cell while Jack tried to pick the lock with a bone. "Please..." He muttered and Bree pouted slightly at being stuck in a corner by herself.  
>Both Jack and Bree heard someone walking down the stairs, Jack quickly fell backwards and lay on the ground attempting not to look suspicious whereas Bree ran up to the front of the cell.<br>"Captain Pansy!" She screamed with a grin on her face and Will cocked an eyebrow at her little nickname for him by quickly disregarded it and turned to Jack.

"You! Sparrow!"  
>"Captain" Bree chimed in and Jack smiled at her before answering Will, "Aye?"<p>

"You are familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?" Will asked and Jack rolled his eyes seeming completely uninterested in whatever Will had to say.

"I've heard of it."  
>Bree raised a hand, "I have too!"<p>

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Jack repeated sarcastically before continuing "Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."  
>"I know where it is" Bree said with a smirk and Will ignored her again.<p>

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

Jack noticed Captain Pansy was getting rather flustered and decided to make poor dopy Will's life even more miserable by not helping at all and he pretended to suddenly became rather interested in his nails. "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate." Will said with a sigh and Bree pouted, "I'm a pirate too!" She held up her right wrist and pointed to the pirate brand, "See look! Pirate! Why didn't you ask me?"

Then Will's dopey 'I think I get it now' face made an appearance again, "Your name wouldn't happen to be Bree would it?"  
>"Uh yeah?" Bree replied rudely and Will gasped, "Miss May asked me to save you!"<br>"Ooh That's Shelly! Good on her! how is she?"  
>"The pirates captured her...and Miss Swann"<br>Bree's eyes glazed over and she grabbed onto Jack's arm while trying not to sob loudly.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."  
>"Jaaaccckk!" Bree moaned and Jack hushed her quickly, "I know what I'm doing love, I'll get your donkey loving friend back don't worry." He whispered and Pansy continued ranting.<p>

"I can get you out of here. I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges."  
>"Remember me talking about leverage?" Bree muttered to Jack as Will picked up a bench and hooked it under the bars.<br>" With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

Bree coughed numerous times muttering 'Pansy' in between coughs and Jack rolled his eyes before turning back to Will, "What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes..." Will muttered with his (also dopey) 'I don't understand why you are so interested face'

_If Shelly doesn't enjoy me teasing her boyfriend she should refrain from knocking out my Jackie._

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner , I've changed me mind. If you spring me and lovely Miss Rainey" Jack gestured to Bree who blushed furiously "from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl your bonny lass and Miss Swann."

"Miss May is not the girl Sparrow..."  
>Jack smirked and feigned innocence, "But you seemed much more concerned about her fate then the fate of Miss Swann."<br>"You did actually Will" Bree added with a smirk and Will sighed, "Mr Sparrow, I agree to your terms"

"Agreed. Get us out."

Will -the ever powerful yet pansy like- lifted the door free, "Hurry. Someone will have heard that."  
>"Not without my effects." Jack called out and Bree smirked before stealing his sword and running out the door<p>

* * *

><p><strong>We shall see you soon my friends (:<strong>

**Review?**

**-Writingbuddies**


	7. Bullets, boats and i sat on a moose once

**Hello guys! we are back! *balloons rain from the sky*  
>Sorry we took so long...Bree is generally the person who writes our chapters and she has been a little busy with her other story 'Im Elizabeth' as of late and hasnt really been able to type (that story is on her account if you want to read it)<br>Anywhoville (as Bree would say) on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Under the water<strong>

"This is either madness or brilliance" Will stated with a surprised look on his face as he Bree and Jack trudged under the water with a boat over their heads.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide" Jack said with a smirk and Bree smiled lightly.

"In all of your ideas i suppose." She added and knew, even from where she was standing between the two, that she had just earned herself a spot in Jack's good books.  
>"I like your thinking love." Jack replied and Bree smiled to herself, "Now, you migh' wanna watch for the lobster trap, few feet in front of you" Jack called out over his shoulder. Bree nodded slowly and stepped around said trap, silently counting to three in her head and sure enough once she reached three there was a loud snap.<br>"Captain Pansy stepped in it" Bree said in a sing-song voice and Jack rolled his eyes, "Useless whelp." He muttered and Bree giggled.

The next few minutes were silent apart from Bree's love-struck sighs and her quietly muttering to herself about no matter how much she wanted to, she really shouldn't start stroking the back of Jack's head.  
>"Uhh, i just realised my jeans are going to shrink again..." Bree muttered to Will who just looked confused.<br>"Jeans..?"  
>Bree rolled her eyes, "Breeches made of a material called denim, when denim gets wet it shrinks and makes it almost impossible to walk..."<br>"And you wear these jeans...willingly?"

Luckily Jack intervened, "Now William, we need to climb onto the ship now, I'm truly very sorry to ruin the first conversation you 'ave ever 'ad with a real woman."  
>Cue Bree turning bright red and giggling nervously.<p>

"No need to be flattered love, jus' tellin' the truth..."  
>"Th-thankyou..." Bree stuttered and all three of them released the boat and swam to the surface.<p>

Eventually, and with difficulty, the three had clambered up the back of the ship. Or Jack and Will had clambered up the back of the ship; Bree attempted to do so but ended up being useless at climbing and was carried up by Jack.  
>When they did make it up Jack passed Bree his sword, "I don't think it's a wise idea to give me any sharp objects..." Bree muttered and Jack smirked.<br>"Don't worry dearie just for appearances, ya don't 'ave to do anything."  
>Bree's upper lip twitched slightly and she grinned at the thought of using a sword before mentally slapping herself, "You can't even walk straight Bree...let alone fight"<p>

"Everyone stay calm, we're taking over the ship," Jack yelled as the three of them walked out in front of the crew of the _Dauntless_.

Bree glared at everyone and held the sword over her shoulder in a menacing manner; then sadly the whole effect was ruined when Will decided to join in.

"Aye, Avast!" He cried out and Bree facepalmed.

"Why Captain Pansy...why must you always ruin everything?

Then Jack gave Will a look that screamed "_Why! You bloody eunuch! Pirates don't say 'aye avast' you just flushed my reputation down the toilet, thanks for that..."_

Will looked at Jack as if to say _"Jack i am so sorry! I didn't mean it I just want to be a big brave pirate like you!"_  
>Will looked over a Bree questioningly and she glared at him, <em>how the hell does<em>

_Shelly like this guy!_

The war of looks with secret meanings ended when the trio was interrupted by Gillette "This ship cannot be crewed by _three_ men." He scoffed, "Let along _two_ men and a _woman_, you'll never make it out of the bay,"

"Son… I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Jack told him, cocking his gun.  
>"And I have a sword!" Bree called out from behind Jack who turned and muttered, "Thanks for contributing love" Before turning back to Gillette, or where Gillette was before.<p>

Bree was grinning her face off as she watched him and his buddies scramble into a longboat, "So, a woman, a eunuch and a man with one gun scared him off?"  
>"Correction Bree, a <em>beautiful<em> woman a eunuch and a _Captain Jack Sparrow_ with a gun scared 'I'm off"  
>Bree giggled nervously and Will stepped up, "How are we getting to the <em>Interceptor <em>when it shows up?"

Jack began to walk over to some ropes and handed them to Bree, "Wait 'til they all come over here looking for us. Then we'll swing you know? With ropes"

"SWINGING?" Bree exclaimed and dropped the ropes Jack had passed to her, "I can't swing! I'm going to _die_!"

Jack sighed, "Calm down love, the whelp can carry you...or whatever"

Did Jack really just suggest Will should carry Bree? Really? Needless to say.  
>She was outraged.<p>

**On the interceptor**

Meanwhile Kadek was on the _Interceptor_ sailing towards the _Dauntless_, "Now, Miss Thatcher, i think it wise that you stay here while we swing over to the _Dauntless_ as to keep you safe." James suggested and Kadek smiled lightly.  
>"Sounds like a smart idea James"<br>The ship gave a big unexpected lurch and Kadek stumbled before accidentally bumping into Norrie, "S-Sorry..." She stuttered and was too busy worrying about making a fool of herself to notice James blushing.  
>"It's fine Miss Thatcher. It couldn't be helped."<br>Kadek continued mumbling to herself about how stupid she was falling into him until they finally reached the _Dauntless._

"Brianna, you are such an idiot..." Kadek mumbled as she watched Bree doing outrageous hand motions to make it look like she was stealing the ship, Jack and Will looked believable, Bree just looked stupid.  
>"Only a matter of time before she falls over..."<br>James lightly tapped her on the shoulder and she blushed, "My men and I are going to swing over now, you stay here."  
>"Yes James." Kadek muttered as James and his crew swung to the <em>Dauntless <em>and just as she predicted, Bree fell over.  
>Kadek laughed as she watched Bree stand up and brush herself off before grabbing a rope and looking incredibly nervous, whereas Jack and Will seemed completely fine with it.<br>Bree looked up and noticed Kadek watching her and started to wave madly.  
>"If you make it-which I highly doubt-I will kiss James!"<br>Bree gave her a thumbs up before grabbing the rope again, "You're on!" she shouted and completely shocked them both when she neatly swung through the air before realising there was no way she would land safely so she took a deep breath before quickly calling "Jack!" who spun and caught her bridal style.

"Nicely done, love." Jack murmured his face only inches from Bree's.  
>"Erm... Ha... Thanks, c-could you put me d-down now?" She asked blushing redder than Jack's bandana.<br>"Of course." He replied before reluctantly letting her go. Bree frantically started trying to fix her hair when Kadek tackled her with a hug.  
>"You were amazing!" She said, crushing the small girl. "How did you pull that off?"<br>"Oh...well it was either that or swinging with the eunuch...heh" Bree mumbled before pulling Kadek off her and turning to where Jack was standing at the helm.

"Thank you commodore for helping us get ready to make way, we would have had a hard time doing it ourselves!" Jack waved as they sailed away. Kadek noticed a change in Bree's expression and she spun her around until it looked as though she was the one gripping her, not the other way around.  
>"Bree! What are you doing?" Kadek yelled and Bree grinned evilly.<br>"I'm pretending I'm capturing you Kady" Bree hissed through clenched teeth and Kadek nodded, if it looked like she was willingly joining a group of pirates, James wouldn't like her too much.  
>"Scream..." Bree muttered and Kadek nodded quickly before looking at James on the other ship.<br>"HELP ME JAMES! PLEEEASE!" She cried and noticed James running around frantically and soon the ship was shaking as bullets and cannonballs flew everywhere.  
>"Take cover!" shouted Will and him and Kadek dropped to their knees as one particular man held a gun and aimed much to Kadek's horror, at Bree<br>"Bree! Get the hell dow-"  
>The world slowed to a crawl as a bullet went flying Kadek saw Bree's bright blue eyes widen as she realised where the projectile was about to hit. She screamed as the small round bullet shot straight her grazing arm and sailing on ward.<br>"Ahh!" She cried and collapsed to the ground holding her arm and sobbing violently, "Pansy…" Bree rasped and Kadek looked at her nervously.  
>"Wh-what?"<br>"Get Captain Pansy!" Bree screamed gritting her teeth as tears fell down her pale face.  
>Will had already heard Bree screaming and quickly ran over to where both Kadek and she were sitting, he gave Bree a sympathetic look and both him and Kadek lifted her to her feet and supported her as they led her to the captain's quarters safe from the crossfire but the pain was too much and Bree's knees began to buckle, she lost consciousness.<p>

* * *

><p>When Bree woke up she found herself lying in Jack's bed while Will tended to her arm.<p>

"Ung, what happened?" She groaned softly, then she blushed and felt her heart skip a couple of beats when she realised exactly whose bed she was lying in, although Jack was still at the helm just BEING in his bed was very exciting for her. Suddenly she felt very rough hands and a burning pain near her shoulder.  
>"You were shot Bree...you're lucky though it was only a graze." Kadek answered softly.<br>Where most people would be disgusted, or very worried Bree started to grin.  
>"So...I can look at my muscle, possibly bone?" She asked excitedly and Will stopped bandaging her arm momentarily to give her a weird look.<br>"Is she always like this?" He asked Kadek who shrugged, "Generally, though she isn't usually this bad though."  
>"Banana" Bree mumbled randomly.<br>"Did you perhaps...give her anything?"

Will shook his head slowly before realising, "Rum, i gave her rum to help with the pain..."  
>"WHHAT?" Kadek shrieked, "You can't give Bree rum!"<br>"Why not?" Will asked, "How old is she?"  
>"20! But that isn't the point...alcohol doesn't mix well with her...in case you haven't noticed she's already a little off her rocker for someone her age, acts like an eight year old...rum doesn't help."<p>

"I sat on a moose once." Bree said conversationally and both Will and Kadek gave her a look, luckily just before Kadek could lecture Will on about how 'You should always ask me before giving Bree anything alcoholic' Jack walked in.  
>"Whelp, take the 'elm" He said quickly, completely ignoring the situation and Will glared at him before walking out on deck, "Take 'er with you" Jack added while pointing at Kadek.<br>"Heeey! Bree is my best friend i cant lea-"  
>"I like grapes!"<br>"-Shut it Bree!" Kadek snapped and Bree pouted before turning away from her.  
>"You no coming to my birthday party anymore."<br>Kadek rolled her eyes and decided leaving actually was a good idea, "Behave, or there will be trouble!" She said sternly while pointing a finger at Jack and walking out the door.

Bree rolled over again to find she was facing Jack, "H-Hello..." She stuttered and rubbed her eyes, "You know, i bet Will's ponytail would make go-" Bree yawned, "-Good feather duster"  
>Jack smirked, even when drunk and delirious Bree still had a good sense of humour, by his standards at least. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well no Shelly in this chapter...she will make a brief appearence next chapter but will soon have one all to herself (lucky ducky)<strong>

**Review please**

**-Writingbuddies**


	8. Being idiots in Tortuga part one

**Hello everyone! its Kadek and Bree! uploading from school...Ooohh, sadly Shelly isnt here but she send her love anyways [3] love in a box (:**

**Anywhoville, finally another chapter eh? it took a while because Bree... (main writey person) has been trying to type her other story...on her other profile, but it is finally here!**  
><strong>Sadly, the chapter had to be chopped in half.. (it was 11 pages on word!) so that part should be up faily soon.<strong>

**On a final note..Kadek is being a meany and heading off to Bali on friday so Bree and Shelly will have go on without her *party!* haha...jokeing.**

**Kadek- *GASP!***  
><strong>Bree- Im joking im joking...<strong>  
><strong>Jack- she wasn't...she meant it<strong>

**Well, read on guys!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Bree finally woke up with a splitting headache and her arm was still throbbing, she slowly crawled off the bed and meandered over to where she saw her shoes lying abandoned on the floor.<p>

"Hello little bowling shoes..." She mumbled and brushed down her baggy white shirt before bending dow- wait...white shirt?

Bree let out an ear splitting screech and scrambled around the room trying to find her other clothes while trying to figure out how the hell she got in pirate clothes, "How is this possible!" She shrieked and went to brush her fringe from her face only to find it wasn't on her face and was being held back by a bandana. This earned a screech louder than the first one, "My fringe! Where has it gone! I'm blind! I can see out of both eyes! The light! The liggggghhhhhhttttt!"

Bree hissed and attempted to hide her eyes from the world in fear that someone would see her and notice how 'inhumanly small' and pale her forehead was (the fringe resulted in a tan line). It was precisely this moment that Kadek finally made it into the Captain's cabin and found herself screaming as well causing Bree to scream louder.

"How the hell did you get changed? You were out cold all night!" She yelled and Bree let out an inhuman hissing noise.

"Don't look at my tan line inflicted forehead!"  
>"Bree!" Kadek screamed and grabbed Bree shoulders, "..Changed!" she punctuated every word by shaking Bree's shoulders, resulting in her being very confused and disorientated.<p>

"You are not here to laugh at my forehead?"

Kadek groaned, "No Bree! How did you get changed?"

"Changed?" Bree mumbled and looked down at her outfit which consisted of a baggy white shirt and her purple underpants...err...that was it, and then she screamed again, "How did i get chang-" Then it hit her...

Kadek watched as Bree froze her expression neutral but then it slowly started changing and her lips curved into a rather perverted smile.

"What is it; don't tell me you are having a flashback like those ones Willy Wonka has..."

What Bree was seeing was blurry images of what actually happened last night...Rum, Confusion and clothes flying everywhere...  
>Kadek started to wave a hand in front of Bree's face trying to make her come back to earth again.<br>Bree's eyes widened as she saw blurry images of a man she swore she recognized kneeling shirtless in front of her bed; and started giggling nervously until Kadek finally lost it and slapped her in the face.

"What the hell was that for Kady!" She shrieked and Kadek rolled her eyes, "Nice to know your back Bree, now tell me what was" Kadek imitated Bree's dazed expression, "that all about?"  
>Bree blushed and began to feel increasingly uncomfortable shuffling from foot to foot before finally squeaking out her answer, "I saw Jack topless..."<br>Kadek's eyes widened, "WHAT!"  
>"I think Jack was topless in my room last night..." Bree replied while biting her lip and Kadek growled angrily.<br>"I told him 'No funny stuff' trying to get into your pants while you drunk comes under that title!"

"Who was tryin' to get into Bree's pants?"

Both girls froze and slowly turned around to see who it was who interrupted them and Bree's jaw dropped to the ground, there right in front of her, when she wasn't intoxicated, was Captain Jack Sparrow...very _very_...shirtless.  
>Kadek followed Bree's stunned gaze and found herself looking right a Jack, cringing slightly before deciding to go over and talk to him while Bree simply stood there with her mouth open.<p>

"Jack Sparrow, how dare you!" Kadek yelled and slapped him.  
>"Would you tell me why it is...you are prancing around the ship" Kadek stood right in front of his face, "Without a shirt on...eh?"<br>Bree still didn't move.  
>"Well you see love." Jack stepped away from Kadek, "Bree is wearing it."<br>Bree started smelling her shirt.  
>"She was bleeding all over 'er other clothes, which, i may add where still covered in water from our underwater expedition earlier today, meaning unless i found a way to get 'er somethin' else to wear she would freeze and die...savvy?" Jack said leaning at the door and Kadek face palmed "So, she wearing your shirt because you thought she's get hypothermia if you didn't redress her?"<br>"Yep," Jack said while winking at Bree who blushed intensely. "I see, well," Kadek stated and quickly wrapped a blanket around Bree's waist and grabbed her arm pulling her out the door, "If you try anything else...i will stab you" added and Jack rolled his eyes while calmly following the two girls out.

Said two girls were very surprised when the saw Will hanging over the side of the ship clinging to a...ship type...thing.  
>"What's Captain Pansy doing over there?" Bree asked Jack who laughed, "'e wont believe 'is father's a pirate..."<br>"Ahh! Shoelace Sam!" Kadek cried and Bree rolled her eyes, "I think you mean Bootstrap Bill Kady..."  
>"Yes, that is exactly what i meant...yep."<p>

"My...*wheeze*...father...*wheeze*...was not...*wheeze*...a pirate!" Will struggled to call out, Bree laughed like a loon on loon pills while Kadek actually looked concerned.  
>"Captain?"<br>Jack perked up...someone had actually called him Captain?  
>"Mhm?"<br>"Shouldn't you let him down now?"  
>Jack shrugged and turned to Will, "Tha' depends on if 'e can accept that 'is father was a pirate and a good man or 'e can't." Jack turned around to Kadek and Bree, "Pirate is in 'is blood, 'e will 'ave to square with that someday."<br>Jack turned back to Will, "Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy?"

Kadek coughed loudly and Jack spun to see her standing there with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face.  
>"Sorry lass, but you can't do anythin' in tha' there dress" He motioned towards the beautiful emerald dress Kadek was wearing, she had refused to take it off because if James came and thought she willingly went with pirates...he wouldn't like her much. "and Bree, as much as i 'ate to admit it, is presently useless."<br>Bree was still staring at Jack, mind you, he was still shirtless, even though he knew perfectly well that there was a supply of clothes in one of the cabins.  
>"So" Jack said while walking to the helm and spinning the wheel so Will fell back onto the ship, "can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"<br>Will groaned in what Bree (had she not been completely entranced by Jack's shirtless-ness ) would have called a pansy way, and stood up before grabbing his sword.  
>"Tortuga?" He asked and Jack grinned, "Aye, Tortuga"<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the Black Pearl, Shelly was sitting in a little cramped room, scratching a drawing of William into a table top with a small but sharp pocketknife she'd been keeping in her bra since the attack on Port Royal, with darling Eliza-bitch who wouldn't stop complaining and it was driving Shelly insane.<p>

"Why can't that disgusting pirate understand! The terms were completely reasonable yet he continues to-"

"Just shut the hell up!" Shelly groaned and frowned at Fish-Lips who pouted in a most unattractive fashion, "Barbossa has a habit of finding loopholes and I left him heaps of them"

Elizabeth groaned and pouted some more, "How do you know everything! And who are you really?"

Shelly rolled her eyes and decided it was time to explain, at least a little.

"You met my other friends right? Miss Thatcher and Miss Rainey?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Well, just over a year ago…my parents died, in a car…uh…carriage accident, the…er…carriage went out of control and crashed into a small river causing both my parents to drown."

"Oh that must have been hori-"

"Yeah..no duh Lizzy, anyway, after they died I was only 15 and so I had to go find a new guardian to stay with and Bree who has been a friend of the family's since i was little had just turned 19 and had a place of her own as well as a full time job so she was qualified, I moved in with her and Kadek and that's where I have been the past two or so years, they are both like sisters to me…as for me knowing everything, I don't I'm just smart and can pick up on people's body language."

Elizabeth stared at Shelly for a few minutes seeming…sorry for her? But this was Elizabeth we are talking about so in a short few seconds she went back to complaining.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe i am in Tortuga!" Bree cried and Kadek rolled her eyes, "Why are you happy about this Bree? It smells like a rotten cucumber that crawled into the mouth of a dead dog that is slowly rotting away in a dumpster..."<br>"Oh get in the spirit of Pirate-ness Kady!" Bree said while elbowing Kadek and skipping gleefully.

A little off the right, Jack and Will had finished their own little conversation and were watching Kadek and Bree.  
>"Miss Rainey seems...a little odd." Will stated and Bree started spinning in circles and almost falling over while Kadek simply rolled her eyes and fiddled with her dress a little in hope of pulling the front up just enough to hide from creepy men.<br>"Eh?" Jack asked and started watching Bree as well, "Why's she doin' that?"  
>Will simply shrugged and Bree finally stopped spinning before grabbing onto Kadek's arm to help her walk straight, "Hellllooo boys" She said with a smirk when they reached Jack and Will again.<br>"I lo-" She almost fell over and luckily Kadek caught her, "Love this place!"  
>"Ah!" Jack exclaimed and pointed to Bree, "She likes it!" He turned to Will and Kadek, "What do you think?"<p>

"It'll linger." Will said quietly and Kadek held her nose, "It smells terrible!"  
>Jack rolled his eyes, "I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."<br>_You'll never be unwanted when I'm here_...Bree thought to herself and stared at Jack dreamily (for the record, he has a shirt on now but Bree still remains in his other one, she also managed to locate some pants) but she was quickly brought back to earth by the sound of a loud slap and Kadek laughing her brains out..

"Not sure I deserved that." Jack grumbled and Bree cringed.

"That…sounded…painful…"Kadek murmured as another girl strutted up towards Jack looking awfully pissed off. "Who was she?" she demanded and Bree looked extremely determined about something and Kadek felt a sense of foreboding, Bree never looked like that unless she was plotting murder.

The world slowed down, Jack attempted to look completely innocent as the girl raised her arm and Kadek reached out as quickly as she could to try and grab Bree but she was already gone and was presently slapping the girl in the face.

"And yes girly!" Bree cried as the whore began to walk away, "you bloody deserved that!"  
>Kadek face palmed and both Jack and Will looked utterly confused.<br>"So uh..." Bree noticed everyone's startled expressions and blushed, "Let's go shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be up as soon as it is finished guys..!<strong>

**Kadek- I still cant believe you said that Bree!**  
><strong>Bree- shh<strong>

**On a different note...have any of you seen Megamind? just wondering.**

**Kay Bye.**

**-Writingbuddies**


	9. Tortuga Shenanigans and revenge

**Hello everyone! ****  
><strong>It's Shelly and Bree! Kadek is on a stupid excursion thing...<strong>**

_Stupid Kadek, deserves a bucket on her head (homestuck reference)_

****Oh how doth i love homestuck... **  
><strong>Anyway, sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up! D: <strong>**

_We have been very busy this year with trips to America, _**  
><strong>(and Thailand) <strong>**

_As well as the play that we are all staring in, on a CARPETED stage that probably isn't near you!_

**Also...the carpet is blue...ick ****  
><strong>But we are here now! so please enjoy the next instalment of this...thing<strong>**

_With much love from all us (even Bucket Head) Until next time, enjoy and review!_

* * *

><p>Kadek Jack and Will all exchanged awkward glances after Bree's started walking away, hoping to make everyone forget that she had just slapped a whore in the face in defence of Jack.<br>"You know, in year nine, Bree didn't participate in _one_ sport class." Kadek announced and Will turned to her.  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"I'm just pointing out that i have no idea how Bree managed to slap that hard..."  
>"HOURS OF ZUMBA KADY!" Bree yelled from in front of them and Jack raised his eyebrows.<br>"What in the world is a Zumba...?" he asked quietly.  
>"Well, it's a dancing place...where you pull off weird moves like this!"<p>

Kadek proceeded to swing her hips in circles like a mad woman, inducing many perverted stares from nearby men and knocking over six or seven nearby rum barrels.  
>Bree rolled her eyes and started to walk just a little faster, hoping to avoid getting hit in the face by the objects that Kadek's 'Shakira hips' were sending flying.<p>

"_I'm on tonight baby my hips don't lie...something-some-some-some-something" _She started to sing to herself and slowed down just a little, so the others could catch up, but unluckily a disgusting man that sort of resembled Big Foot...after being dumped in sludge several times. Walked up to her.  
>"Hello sweet thing..." He drawled and Bree's eyes widened.<br>"Erm...hi?" She mumbled and the man took a step closer.  
>"Wha's a little thing like you doin' ou' on 'er own?"<br>"I-I'm not alone..."  
>Bree took a few steps back and looked over her shoulder, sighing in relief when she saw the others walking towards her.<br>"ye look alone darlin'"  
>"I am with someone!" Bree yelled and noticed Jack only a few steps behind.<br>"Who love? I don' see anyone around!"

Bree's eyes flickered from the man to Jack and back again...over and over, calculating ideas formulating plans but sadly she decided on the least sensible and probably most stupid idea she could.  
>"I'm with him!" She shrieked, grabbed Jack's arm, pulled him in front of her and in a flash she crashed her lips to his.<br>Of course, for Bree, this was the best moment of her entire life, sure it hadn't happened the way she had hoped it would...in her mind there were more flowers, candle lit dinners and it happened on a beach in the middle of the night by a blazing fire...but this moment was a fine substitute.  
>For Jack on the other hand, it was rather surprising, and came out of practically nowhere.<br>And the man who looked like Big Foot finally believed that Bree was with people and had finally walked off, just as Kadek and Will walked up.  
>Bree and Jack were still attached at the mouth.<p>

Kadek coughed awkwardly and Bree rather reluctantly pulled away before fixing her hair and turning a million shades of red, Jack however seemed unfazed and motioned for the group to follow him into a nearby barn.

When the four entered said barn, they noticed a Gibbs lying on the floor, with pigs...everyone other then Jack was rather confused as to why someone would willingly lie down with pigs and all seemed rather disgusted, or Kadek and Will did...Bree was still looking very nervous.

"Ewww..." Kadek groaned and Jack rolled his eyes before passing a bucket to both Kadek and Will, then finally to Bree, who dropped it straight away, complaining that it was too heavy.  
>"What are the buckets for...?" Will asked, Jack didn't answer and simply threw the water on top of Gibbs.<p>

"Curse you for breathing you slacked-jawed idiot!" Gibbs screamed in a manly way and tried to get water out of his mutton chops in a rather, un-manly way.

Gibbs and Jack began to ramble on about 'Bad luck' or 'Bad Juju' which Kadek found unnecessary and completely boring; she therefore decided to shut up the two by pouring her water over Jack.

"Bloody 'ell! Wha' was that for?" He shrieked, Bree glared at Kadek who looked very satisfied with herself, and then Will, in all his pansy glory simply poured his water on Gibbs.

"BLAST, I'M ALREADY AWAKE!" He screamed and Jack continued complaining about his boots being soaked, Kadek was complaining about her dress being dirty, Will was complaining about not getting to say his line and Bree was too busy watching Jack's shirt turn see-through to notice.

Soon enough, all five useless pirates and honorary pirates overcame their problems and finally decided to head to the faithful bride which went quite successfully, Bree fell over once and Kadek resisted the urge to buy a parasol…Will informed her that the colour really wasn't flattering.  
>It was brown after all.<br>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Now William, I need you to keep a watchful eye over these ladies, while Gibbs and I sort some things out, Savvy?" Jack said to Will, practically screaming over the sound of the mass brawl taking place…erm…everywhere.<br>Jack then walked off with Gibbs and sat at a table, leaving Will alone with Kadek and Bree.  
>"So, Will…where do you get your stockings from?" Bree asked with a giggle, Will didn't realise that this was an insult and almost answered; luckily Kadek kicked Bree in the shins and took over the situation herself.<br>"So, do you _like_ Shelly hmm?"  
>Will blinked a few times, "Yes, I find Miss May to be a very likeable person."<br>Kadek snickered, "No silly, I mean do you _liiiikkkkkkeeee_ Shelly?"  
>"I just told you the answer to that…?"<br>Kadek rolled her eyes, "Bree, back me up here…" Kadek turned around, but her black haired friend was nowhere to be seen, "Bree?"

"Miss Rainey?" Will called and Bree still didn't respond, both Kadek and Will looked to each other before going on a wild search.

* * *

><p>Presently, Bree was outside, crawling on the ground, simply because she saw a lizard and was rather fascinated.<br>"Come here little lizard…c'mon I promise I won't hurt you."  
>The lizard scuttled further away.<br>"Rango…come back here…pleeeeaasse!"  
>The lizard climbed a tree.<br>"Don't make me come up there mister!"  
>The lizard stayed in the tree.<br>"I hate you!" Bree screamed and turned on her heel before walking off back towards the tavern…or the way she thought the tavern was.  
>"Excuse me girl in a dress, hello!" Bree called and said girl in a dress turned around.<br>"Wadda ya want love?" She asked and Bree looked around awkwardly.  
>"I'm lost..." She mumbled in a voice that made you feel like you'd just kicked a puppy in the face.<br>Girl in a dress threw one of her arms over Bree's shoulders, "C'mon dear, let's go find ya parents."  
>Bree raised an eyebrow, her parents? She wasn't three years old anymore.<br>"Can ya tell me what they look like?" Girl in a dress asked while pulling Bree closer to her, Bree's face was now uncomfortably squished into the lady's cleavage...which was obviously not Bree's favourite part of the day so far.  
>"Uhh..." Bree mumbled, her voice muffled by the woman's chest area and she quickly pushed herself away, "One's a girl in a pretty green dress, with brown hair and glasses...the other one is a man, who acts a bit like a woman and has a ponytail, like a woman..."<p>

Girl in a dress thought about this a little, "Hmmm...i think i saw them earlier." Her eyes widened, "With Jack Sparrow!"  
>All of a sudden, Bree realised this whole time she had been waltzing around with the woman she slapped in the face an hour ago.<br>"YA SLAPPED ME!" She yelled and Bree started backing away.  
>"Uhh...that was just a bit of a misunderstanding!"<br>"IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

Bree ran.

* * *

><p>While waiting for Jack to finish talking to Gibbs, Kadek and Will had a lovely conversation, about global warming, stereo systems, laptops and ipods. Of course young William had no idea what the crazy woman was talking about, but just smiled and nodded anyway.<br>"And then, we started pushing Bree into Brendon and she was like 'AAHHHHH!' and he was like, 'this is the best moment of my life!' and it was so funny!" Kadek screamed while laughing at the same time.  
>Will blinked, "I don't understand…"<br>Kadek took a deep breath, "Well…!"

This was when Bree ran in.

"She's gonna murder me!" She screamed and proceeded to hide under the table.  
>Kadek looked down at her, "Who is going to murder you?"<br>Bree popped up from under the table, "The lady I slapped earlier!" she went under the table again.  
>Will leaned under the table, "Don't worry Miss Rainey, I won't let her hurt you."<br>Bree snorted, "I highly doubt that Captain Pansy, what are you going to do, throw a fish at her?"

Kadek sighed, "That was a bit harsh Bree."  
>"I'm freaking out here! I don't have time to soften my insults!" Bree cried before scooting further under the table.<br>This was when Jack appeared again.  
>"'Ello young William, Miss Thatcher…uh…where's Brianna got to?"<br>"It's Bree!"  
>Jack peered under the table, "Oh, 'Ello love, what'cha doin' under there?"<br>"HIDING!" Bree cried, "And it would be easier to hide if you all just pretended I wasn't here!"  
>Both Jack's eyebrows shot up and he turned to Kadek, "Wha's wrong with 'er?"<br>"That lady she slapped earlier, she's seeking revenge."  
>Jack cringed, "Oh, Giselle…migh' be a good idea to evacuate the premises."<p>

Will stood up.  
>"I can take perfect care of Miss Rainey, there is no need to run!"<br>Jack snorted, "I highly doub' that William, wha' are you goin' to do, throw a fish at 'er?"  
>Kadek blinked, "Whoa dejavu…"<br>"There's something wrong with the Matrix!" Bree called from under the table, nobody understood.  
>It was about then that Giselle stormed in.<p>

"Where is Jack Bloody Sparrow!" She screamed and everyone in the tavern froze…but not before pointing to Jack.  
>"Uh…um…Mr Gibbs!" he yelled, while ushering the trio of idiots towards the back door. Gibbs came running over.<p>

"Get…them" Jack pointed to Kadek, who was chewing on one of her plaits, Will, who was looking slightly dejected, and Bree, who was still under the table, "Out of 'ere and someplace…quiet and nice-ish"  
>Gibbs blinked, "Nice-ish, Captain?"<br>"I... I mean _out _of here…and…somewhere…else" Jack replied while failing his arms like an idiot, all while Giselle continued stomping towards him.  
>"Now Captain?"<br>Jack grimaced, "Yes, now!"  
>Gibbs nodded. Silently praying that Jack would survive the wrath of Giselle and gestured for the trio of idiots to follow him."Is Jackie going to be alive after this?" Bree asked Gibbs nervously as he led them towards the other side of the island.<br>Gibbs turned to her, "Yes of course, he's goin' to be fine."

…sorta


	10. Dinner, Skeletons and motion sickness

_Hey guys, Bree and Kadek have decided to take a break from writing so you're stuck with me!_

…

_Actually they have decided to let me have a chapter to myself seeing as I did not appear in the last chapter! Anyway, on with the show, errrm, I mean story…._

_Love you guys! Don't forget to review!_

* * *

><p>Oh my gods! Why was she so annoying? She simply would not shut up! Asking where I was from and when did I move to Port Royal? Not to mention so many other random comments questions and so many complaints! I was ready to kill her when Pintel finally came in with two gowns.<p>

"You'll be dinin' with the captain. And he requests you wear these." He growled as he thrust a dress at Elizabeth.

"Well, you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request." Elizabeth said her temper rising. As she spoke he passed the second dress to me.

"Please tell the Captain that I am honoured to accept his invitation to dine with him, please excuse my cousin's rudeness. I trust she may dine with the crew if she doesn't wish to accompany myself and the Captain." I said as I inspected the low cut of the purple dress covered in beautiful black lace.

Pintel turned to me and nodded looking thankful. "He said she'd say that." He turned a glare to Elizabeth. "He also said if that be the case, you'll be dinin' with the crew' and you'll be naked."

I grinned as Elizabeth snatched her burgundy dress away from Pintel yelling at him in her 'I'm a tough girl and I can do anything' voice "Fine."

She collapsed to the floor in a puddle as Pintel slammed the door. "Miss May, what are we going to do?"

"We are going to join Captain Barbossa for diner and you are going to shut your mouth and play the quiet and sad damsel in distress." I told her harshly as I wondered how to get the dress on. "Now get dressed."

She nodded and swallowed before standing up. "I can help you with your dress it's obvious that you do not know how to put it on."

"Thank you." I said as I stroked the dress to keep myself from punching her.

In Barbie's cabin a feast was laid out. Barbie was already sitting at the long dining table as we entered the majestic yet cluttered room. As we sat down Barbossa placed a large amount of chicken on two plates. My stomach rumbled as I took in the sight of fresh bread, various roasted meats and different fruits and vegetables. As I started to load more of the food onto my plate Eliza-bitch awkwardly picked up her knife and fork and began to eat daintily. After I had enough food on my plate I started using my knife and fork to shove large portions into my mouth.

Barbossa leaned forward to Lizzie and spoke using a kind tone of voice. "There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone. You must be hungry." She looked at him then me, I was still eating quickly, she turned back to him and nodded and suddenly she dropped her cutlery and picked up the drumstick on her plate. Using her teeth she tore off a large chunk of meat as she grabbed a bread roll. "Try the wine."

She nodded her agreement and took the goblet Barbie was holding out to her. She almost choked when Barbossa offered a candy green apple. "And the apples, one of those next."

"It's poisoned." She looked at him in horror before turning to me. "Michelle, stop eating that food right now! He's poisoned us!"

Not bothering to reply I took a large gulp of my own wine as Barbossa laughingly said "There would be no sense to be killing you and Miss Turner."

Elizabeth being the idiot that she truly is started badgering Barbie. "Then release us, you have your trinket; we're of no further value to you."

"You've got no idea what it is Elizabeth." I stated simply feeling the queasy sea-sickness start to take hold again.

"It's a pirate medallion." She said an extremely puzzled expression took over her features.

I looked at Barbossa as my stomach attempted to do flips, grimacing I said. "Would you like to explain it to her?"

Barbossa nodded at me. "I shall be honoured to tell your cousin exactly what this medallion is Miss Turner." He turned back to Elizabeth taking the medallion out of his pocket. "This is Aztec gold? One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortes himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortes was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa." She snapped but the fear and uncertainty in her voice gave her away.

Barbossa nodded pretending not to see her fear and continued his tale. "Aye. That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found except for those who know where it is? Find it, we did. There is the chest. Inside is the gold. And we took 'em all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it." I had been mouthing along with him until I remembered that this was the part of the movie when Elizabeth takes a butter knife and hides it in her napkin. I sighed loudly and sipped some more wine. "There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye' cousin, we have the final piece."

Elizabeth asked, seemingly terrified. "And the blood to be repaid?"

Barbossa grinned wickedly. "That's why there's no sense to be killin' your cousin yet. You see it's your cousin's blood we need but if we were to hurt you she might get upset and do something stupid." He offered her the apple once more, "Apple? Arr".

She leapt out of her seat. Like children in a game of chasee they moved around the table edge before Elizabeth fled behind a large post used to support the room, I groaned. How stupid was she going to get? Very I suppose, I mean that I had seen the movie well over fifty times. I was distracted from the scene as my stomached tried once again to deposit it's contents over the mahogany tabletop. A cold sweat broke out along my clammy skin and my hands started to shake. I wipe my napkin over my forehead and look back up in time to see Eliza-bitch plunge the knife into Barbie's unfeeling chest.

I stand cautiously waiting for her next set of movements. "I'm curious after killing him what was it you were plannin' on doing next?" I ask is she runs for the deck. I give Barbossa and apologetic look and motion for us to follow Lizzie out. Had I been feeling better I probably would have pissed myself laughing but at this moment I was finding it very difficult to simply stay upright.

"You're a curious girl Miss Turner, a lot braver than your cousin and it's almost like you know what's going to happen before it does." He stated before helping me walk out to the deck. "This will be very scary Miss, I am only telling you because I like your spirit and I can see that you don't travel the seas well."

"Thank you Captain, I think I'll be able to cope with what awaits us on the deck." I said eager to have this over and done with so I could get some sleep.

Elizabeth was standing gobsmacked and terrified as the skeletal crewmen went about their business.

"Look!" Barbossa shouted gleefully as I leaned heavily against the doorframe. "The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead."

As he had been speaking various members of his crew had been busy throwing Eliza-bitch around the main deck of the ship. I laughed quietly to myself thinking about William for the first time since Lizzie had asked me about my history. I wonder how he was doing and if Bree had managed to play nice with him. Probably not after I knocked out Jack, but I had to do that he was going to shoot my dear Will and Mr Brown hadn't woken up!

As I finished the thought Elizabeth was deposited in front of Barbie and I began mouthing his words again. "For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died, I feel nothing' not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh."

I walked at his pace as he stalked into the moon light. I watched eagerly as he slowly transformed into a skeleton. "You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Smith. You're in one!" He snatched a bottle of wine pulled the cork out with is teeth. I walked back inside as the blood red liquid splashed out of his 'body' and pooled over the wooden deck. Elizabeth shrieked again and ran in behind me. I heard the doors slam and glass shatter as Barbie yelled at his crew. "What are ye looking at? Back to work!"

I crossed the room as Elizabeth slouched against the doors. Opening the window I looked out into the churning and frothy water below. Finally I let sea-sickness take over as I throw up into the salty water.

* * *

><p><em>So there you go loves. A brand spanking new chappie written when I should be doing homework…. I hope you enjoyed it and I shall what with baited breathe until at last we meet again!<em>

_P.S. Reviews = five ever love!_


End file.
